The Trial
by allofmyimagination
Summary: Life for Alec is a series of unfortunate events, however when Magnus becomes part of that chain, will things change? Beta'd by Lady Histoire!


**Alec's POV:**

"Alec Lightwood, will you testify against your father's claims that he did not murder your brother, Max Lightwood?" I nodded, but the effort zapped my strength.

Max had died, and at the hands of my father. The man one who had taught us how to make the fluffiest of pancakes, to land correctly from a high jump, and assisted at all of our scouts meet and greets. This was the man who killed his son.

"On the night of the twenty-seventh of March, did you witness stabbing of Max Lightwoods which resulted in his death?" "Yes," I swallowed, "I was there." My head, despite its sudden extreme weight, managed to raise itself to make eye contact with my father. His disappointed face made me want to curl up and cry, but I couldn't! If we were in another situation, he would have been ashamed if I had shown even the slightest bit of weakness.

With the slight tremor of my lip, I had already failed. The judge looked at me with sympathy but this was quickly masked by the usual stone faced façade which was associated with women of such power.

"I was there... he struck Max across the face for not looking at him when he was talking, but when Max raised his head, presumably to follow his instruction, my father… he had already grabbed the *insert right word for poker* from the lit fireplace and thrust it into his chest." My voice broke on the last word! My mind was attacked with the memory of Max's confused and pain stricken face and how easily the poker had just slid through his body, like a warm knife through butter.

"Thank you Alexander Lightwood. Does the defendant have any questions?" She asked. I saw my father lean over to ask his lawyer, or whoever the fuck would deal with an obviously guilty client. The guy smiled.

"Yes. Alexander, why were you journeying past that room at eleven o'clock at night?" I inhaled sharply but could not ignore his shark like grin. Nervousness crept in. I instinctively knew that something was amiss! This man was after something and determined to get an answer more desirable for the man I once called father.

"I was coming back from a friend's house!" I replied simply.

"Why so late?"

"We watched a long movie!"

"What movie?" I paused. Looking aside in timidity, I mumbled "The Notebook." I hoped it was just loud enough that people would hear.

The defence lawyer cupped his hand around his ear and said "What, sorry?" I blushed red before answering the same more clearly. My father whispered into his ear again.

"And of what gender was this friend?"

"How is this relevant?" The judge interrupted. The lawyer opened his mouth to speak, but my father stood up and talked instead.

"It is not _relevant!_ However, I am quite sure I will go to prison for the crime I committed but before I go, I want to know a few facts about my son!" The judge did not speak, so Robert did.

"The gender, if you please!"

"Male."

"Sexual orientation?" I paused and slowly breathed in again. This pause was all that Robert needed. This man no longer deserved the title of father and I refused to call him one, even for convenience.

"He's gay, isn't he?" I hesitated. "And so are you, you filthy faggot!" I snapped my head up. "I bet you were late because you were fucking that _fabulous_ faggot filth! In the ass! Your dick, no, his dick shoved up your asshole and you _liked it!_ " I wanted to slap him, hit him, kick him…kill him, but that would make me no better than him, and I didn't want that.

I hung my head as he was dragged out, kicking and screaming, by a pair of custodial officers. The judge slammed her hammer calling for order.

It wasn't long before the courtroom slowly emptied. Soon only a few from the stands were left in the room. I had my hands clasped on my knees, head on hands. My thoughts and grief overcame me.

I had given up long ago on the idea of someone, anyone looking out for me. The mere thought a novelty. Even before the murder, my family was falling apart.

Mum and Robert were thinking of divorce. She was already seeing Craig, a lovely car mechanic, who clearly loved her so much. Isabelle, my seventeen year old sister, had met this boy called Simon, who was developing the next generation of apple technology whilst she was creating waves in the modelling world.

On the other hand, I was merely working part time at a comic book store on 22nd Street as well as part time as a cleaner at Marty's restaurant on 25th. The distance was easy to walk, especially if I was in a hurry, but more than anything, I actually wanted to just cook. My life was truly disappointing; I was even still living at home. The plan was to use the money from the divorce to buy my own apartment away from all of them. The money we would get from selling the house was going to be divided into fifths, one for each member of the family. However, Max, who was only twelve, would get his share when he reached eighteen like me and Isabelle. In the meantime, he was going to live with Mum and Craig in the modest house Craig owned.

At the age of eighteen[JM1] , I was way too old to be living with my parents. My mum was already spending a lot of time at Craig's, but she kept the house and stayed there for Max. Although Max, did well in all subjects and was learning to play the cello. His true favourites were Manga comics and literature classics. My mother hoped that with me staying at the house, that Max would have had a big brotherly influence. How did that turn out?

My only saving grace in this mad and chaotic world was Jace. I usual spent the evening with him, and his girlfriend Clary, as they watched the movies like 'The Notebook'. This saved me from having to go home. I had hesitated on the sexual orientation question because I wish… I wish someone as arrogant, but nice and cool, could be gay and that he could love me the way I love him but that would never happen. Seeing him and Clary together, I knew they were madly in love, but some part of me hoped that he would see me and suddenly go: "Oh, there you are! I've been searching for you my whole life!" It was a fantasy, I wasn't quite ready to let go of yet.

"Oh my god! Alex, are you okay?" the panicked voice of Isabelle came from down the walkway that separated the seats. Closely behind her was Simon, his hair a little longer and wearing a leather jacket.

I stepped down from the box and hugged her.

"God, you look like shit!" She exclaimed. I wanted to protest, but I knew that I looked terrible. Dark shadows stood prominently under my eyes, my hair hadn't been washed in far too long a time. I had lost some weight from my previously rather muscular physique due to the fact that whatever I did consume, didn't stay down for long and was promptly thrown back up. The reminder of what happened to Max meant I couldn't finish a meal and when I did, the guilt of eating when he wasn't around to share it, kind of soured the taste.

"Yeah, Max's death and the planning of the argument for the trial really took its toll!" I saw her look guiltily at Simon and clenched my jaw. All through the trial I was alone. Mum and Craig had decided that seeing Robert would be too upsetting. I didn't want to invite Jace and Clary as it did seem a bit of a downer, plus, it was something much too serious to involve them in. Then there was Isabelle and Simon, my own sister left a blank seat in the audience behind the bar, by not turning up. I had texted her half way through but her excuse was merely "Oh sorry Alex, I am super busy right now with work, but I will try to be there for the verdict!"

What the FUCK! _I_ was taking an unpaid week off, to not only have meetings with the lawyers, but actually make an appearance to testify against our murderous, child killing father! You see, I had originally asked Izzy to be the talker, as I mainly stumbled over my words whereas she had a way of talking that enraptured the crowd. But of course, her job had gotten in the way, which left me and my idiotic mouth to swoop in and save the day.

"I am really sorry Alex! I didn't mean to miss it, I swear!" I clenched my jaw further.

"Look Isabelle, I realise you may have moved on with your life and that it may have been _really difficult_ to explain to your boss that you had to miss a day, or a couple of hours, to _testify at your own father's_ trial."

"Alex…I…" I cut her off.

"No Isabelle! _I, Me, your brother,_ had to step in and clean up your shit. I just got ridiculed in front of so many people, by our father, over something that frankly doesn't even exist! Worst of all, I had to endure it all by myself! By myself Izzy! I already have the memories to prove that Max is dead, and now I have to live with the knowledge that I was the only one there to help out our dead baby brother!"

"Alex!" She whispered, her voice revealing her anguish, "I was trying to show up…my boss wouldn't let me!"

"What if I had been ill?" I asked suddenly. Isabelle's face turned into confusion at the possible change in subject.

"What if I had been ill? You wouldn't have shown up and there would have been no one to help Max. Robert would have walked away, _Scott-free_!"

"That wouldn't have happened Alex! The world would have sent me a sign or something!" I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"Isabelle, I am exhausted and have to start work in about three hours, so I will not carry on this argument any more than this last comment," I looked down into her eyes. I was only slightly taller, but it was just enough to make me feel more important right now. "Get your head out of your ass and start taking some responsibility for your life!" With that final comment I walked out, slinging my trench coat on over my shoulders.

 **Isabelle POV:**

"When should we tell him?" I asked Simon, turning into his waiting arms. He kissed the top of my head and sighed.

"Something tells me, now, is not a great time!" I laughed a little. I rummaged in my handbag before drawing out a little sonogram. The grainy black and white photograph showed a few lumps and curves, just enough to make out a baby. I stroked the picture.

"Baby Grindelwold!" Simon sighed and I hit him lightly.

"We are not calling it that!" I laughed again, but racing around my head were Alec's previous words of "Taking some more responsibility!"

 **Part 2: Alec's POV:**

I got about an hour's worth of sleep, before I was off in a cab to Marty's. I was then scolded playfully by Ronda, the female black security woman, as I walked in. Bit of a stereotype I know, but she was only there in the back, just in case things got a bit hairy.

"You need more sleep, baby!" She murmured ruffling my hair. I wanted to lean into her hand and fall asleep, but I needed to start work. The apron went on, but as I finished the strings, I got waved over by the head chef.

"Could you be a waiter for tonight?" He asked politely, "It's just that we are rammed tonight and one of the waiters called in sick!" I nodded and walked out, exchanging my apron for a notepad along the way.

Waiting tables was difficult, but not impossible. I got a few wolf whistles from the cheeky bastards at table 3, but they were mainly girls drunk on wine, so I couldn't blame them.

By the end of the night though, I was even more tired. I nearly keeled over in the street on my way home. Ronda told me that she'd cash my cheque in at the bank tomorrow. I didn't have the willpower to argue.

My head was spinning, so I sat down on the sidewalk and put my head in my hands. Before I knew it something loud bashed together and forced me awake.

"Hello, sleepy head!" I groaned and tried to focus on the person in front of me. The silhouette appeared to be a very tall, and very skinny, male standing in front of me with dustbin lids in his hands.

"What do you want?" I asked as politely as my sleep-deprived form could manage.

"The question is what do _you_ want?" I groaned. No mind games at sleepy time.

"A cab and an aspirin or something! Oh and my bed. My warm, cosy bed…" I trailed off and my head lolled sideways into oblivion.

The next thing I knew I was being woken up again.

"I have granted you the wish of a cab!" He gestured grandly to an ordinary yellow cab parked at the side of the road. I was pulled onto my feet and bundled into the back of the cab. I fell asleep after giving my address and was only awakened by the sound of my front door opening and closing.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Someone whispered softly to me and I could almost imagine it was my mother stroking my hair and humming softly. My head was in a warm lap and it was _so_ comfy! I wriggled to get myself in a better position and then shot bolt upright.

This was not my mother!

"Whoa!" He raised his hands, smiling softly. In the mirror over the back of the sofa, I could see my hair was up around my head in a sort of halo and my face was all soft from sleep. No wonder he couldn't take me seriously, I looked like a demented pixie!

"What's your name, profession and are you going to kill me?" I asked loudly and trying not to let my voice shake.

"My name is Magnus Bane and I will not try to kill you although if you keep jumping up like that, I may smother you with one of these fine pillows!" I smiled a little and lowered my own pillow weapon.

"You forgot profession!" I muttered as I sat back down.

"Haven't you guessed?" He asked and I took a moment to look at him properly. He was wearing _very_ tight, figure hugging rainbow leather trousers, a black wife beater with a mesh-y chain mail jumper thing over the top. His face was made up with make-up, not enough to turn him into a drag queen, but enough to make him look pretty and his hair was styled into a quiff that reached across and up.

"Model?" I guessed, shrugging at the same time.

"Prostitute!" He stated and although acting nonchalant, I saw the way his eyes raised a little to look at me and judge my reaction.

"Oh God!" I said and I think that he looked a little disappointed, "Does this mean I have to pay you?" He laughed and with the way his face lit up, I knew that I would happily pay a shit load of money just to watch his face light up like that again.

"Not unless you wish to use my services?" He asked sultrily, crawling slowly on all fours to where I was perched. He licked his lips and I felt my pants tighten the slightest bit.

"I don't" I squeaked and hurried off the sofa and as far away from the beautiful and very sexy man on my sofa. "There are drinks in the kitchen, that way, and there are blankets in the couch's footrest. Goodnight!"

Magnus sat up on his haunches.

"That's it? You're not going to tie me to your bed and have your nasty, wicked way with me?"

"Why do you sound disappointed?" I asked and the lit-up face returned.

"This is so cool! No one ever wants to not bang me! Can we have a sleepover?" I shook my head.

"Sorry Magnus, I have to go to work tomorrow at nine and it's like one already!" His face drooped and he removed the lid of the footrest to get out the spare blankets and pillows.

"It's alright! I only really work in the evenings you see!" I nodded and yawned.

"Like I said, help yourself to any food and drink, and I'll leave some money in the cookie jar for you. It's my way of say thanks for not leaving me on the streets!"

"Uh-huh!" he replied.

Turns out, I underestimated the emotional complications of lying in my family house alone. I was plagued by nightmares and images of Max being stabbed. I must have called out because Magnus's sleep-roused form, dressed only in pants and body glitter were at my side and stroking back sweaty hair.

"It's alright Alec! You're fine baby!" I nearly bawled at his kindness. As he turned to leave I grabbed his wrist.

"I'm so sorry to ask this of you and you can say no, I just wondered if you would mind sleeping with me!" I stumbled over my words. "Not like sexy! Just, lie in the same bed…it helped when I was a kid to reduce the amount of nightmares!" I slowly released his wrist.

"Budge up then!" He stated, climbed in beside me. I wrapped my arms around him quickly as a thank you hug, but when I moved to pull away, Magnus held me there. "I sleep better when I'm being hugged!" He whispered and I drew him closer.

With his lanky frame curled around my body and my head curved to fit under his chin, I could have sworn that we fit together perfectly. That was until Magnus moved his leg and kneed me in the balls. That hurt! He apologised and I waved it off while wanting to clench my legs together and cry.

Magnus let his soft, tanned hand travel down the side of my face as if to say sorry through his actions. When he reached my mouth, I turned and kissed it. A tear trailed down my cheek and he kissed it away. Magnus simply curled into me again and wrapped his arms around me, like a limpet that clung to a rock despite the sea trying to separate them.

When I drifted off to sleep, I begun to realise just how glad I was that Magnus had entered my life and how much I wished he'd never have to leave.

For the first time in my life, I slept perfectly.

When I felt the warmth of a new day's sunshine onto my face, I woke up. I stretched and subtly patted the bed beside me. When there was nothing there I panicked.

"Magnus?" I yelled. No answer.

I drew my knees up to my chest and rested my head there. Magnus' disappearance was kind of hurtful. There appeared to be a rather large hole residing in my chest and it was not leaving.

I took a quick warm shower and got dressed for the comic book store. There was no official dress code, although nerdy t-shirts and worn-out jeans were a common occurrence, so I simply joined the fad.

I loved walking into the comic book store. It was like being hit with a pillow made of the smells of ink cartridges and thick paper. Other people worked in the shop as well, the regulars being Lyle and Ethan, who also collected their own vintage collections in the back office. They were hard-core graphic novel collectors and readers. Ethan used to write his own until his producers pulled the plug when his artwork got too 'homemade'. To this day we still wonder what the fuck they meant.

The bell dinged when I walked inside and I groaned internally when I saw who was working at the desk. Austin fucking Jones! He was a waste of space and claimed that he could smell 'Gayness'. Hence the reason why we didn't get along, his constant efforts to out me put a stop to any possible form friendship.

It also didn't help that he was hot, like _insanely_ hot, and a complete and utter lady's man. More than three times a week, he would drag women into the back room and have sex with them, so loud you would here every movement, not to mention the screaming. Constant moans of 'Oh God, fuck me harder' and similar phrases. Seriously, you would think that the guy was the most popular, eligible man in New York.

"So, I heard you picked up a whore on the side street yesterday?" He asked, flipping through a comic book on the discount pile. I clenched my teeth.

"I didn't pick up anyone! They escorted me home when I was too tired to even stand up straight!" He simply raised an eyebrow, having the audacity to look like he doesn't care.

"That's not what I heard. I heard you guys fucked long and hard into the night, and when you were done, you paid him to suck off your friend so that you could jack off to live porn!" He smirked still not looking up from the book.

"I don't know who invented that bullshit, but whoever it was is a dumb asshole, who clearly knows nothing about me and my private life. If they did know anything about me, then they would have known that I offered him a drink and told him to sleep on my sofa until the morning!"

Austin's teeth grinded and he uttered the words "Still a fag!" before pretending to be really interested in whatever it was that he was reading. I went off to sort the new arrivals.

In the Marvel Comic aisle, I was stacking wonder woman and Superman comics when a ding let me know that a new customer had. A well-spoken, slightly British voice asked politely where he or she could find the Marvel comics. From the way Austin's voice cracked, I could guess it was a girl, a hot girl. She began to make her way around towards the relevant bookcases, stopping when she noticed she wasn't alone causing the man whose arm was linked with hers to stop also. To his shock it turned out to be Magnus who s. Linked to her by an arm chain was Magnus who was snickering quietly to the girl and looking happy. I smiled to myself at his expression. Seeing the people in their own private world was something raw and something rather special and in the daylight I could _see_ Magnus, and good lord was he beautiful. When he finally notices me, his whole body seemed to suddenly stop for a second. If I could see inside of him, I would have sworn that his heart missed a beat. I found myself trying not to stare into Magnus's eyes and declare my undying love for him.

I decided to play it cool. "Hello, can I help you find anything?"

"Oh, no thank you!" His friend declared. I took a moment to look at her. She was a busty blonde who seemed to being a bit fictitious in nature. I mean, no one looked that perfect. The only other explanation was that she got it from good genes! She was dressed in a mid-thigh length skirt and a white vest top that was tight enough to show the outline of her lacy, sky blue bra and a black leather jacket accompanied with long black boots with a stiletto heel. Even as a gay man, I could appreciate how good-looking she was. However, in my mind, she didn't hold a candle to Magnus. He was wearing black skinny jeans, and to my surprise, a Nirvana tank top. To top it off, he wore rainbow doc martins which really electrified the whole outfit. His hair was in spikes and black eyeliner made his eyes pop. Due to the sunlight, I now noticed that his eyes were slit like cat pupils. It was a little hot!

"Actually," Magnus piped up, "Could I talk to you for a moment?" I nodded. "I'll be back in a minute, Camille". I followed him round a few aisles until we were alone, leaving her at the mercy of Austin.

"What's up?" I asked shoving my hands deep into my pockets. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really going to 'What's up' me? That's so lame!" He critiqued.

"Lame?" I asked back, "No, what's lame is leaving someone alone in their house without mentioning where they were going or even how to contact them in the future!" I ranted. I found myself unable to fight the slight blushed that appeared after my embarrassing outburst.

"Contact me?" Magnus hissed. "I am a prostitute, _not_ a high school friend! You don't call me unless you want a sexual favour, in which case, you phone my company and hope that I'm not screwing someone else!" His nostrils flared and I had to fight the urge to smile. It was so cute on him!

We were face to face and breathing hard. If there were windows they would have steamed up.

"Then I want you!" I whispered and that was that. Magnus lunged forwards and pushed his lips to mine. I felt fireworks explode behind my closed eyes. My hands travelled to his hair to tangle into the perfectly formed spikes. I tugged on his hair and his mouth opened in a silent gasp allowing my tongue to slide into his mouth. We battled for dominance and he won. Not that I was complaining. His tongue travelled across my teeth and wrestled with my own.

But once again, it was the feelings that he evoked in my mind that really pinched: it was like fireworks and a kind of numbness that spread through me like a drug. I wanted _more_. I spun us and pushed him against the book case. He wrapped his thin little legs around my waist and clenched. I moaned. His hands wondered down my sides and lifted my shirt up slightly to stroke the skin there.

I could not get enough of him. I felt intoxicated by his presence and shocked with every move he pulled. I felt dizzy, though that was mostly due to a lack of air. He pulled away first and rested his head on the bookshelves, but kept his arms around my neck. I too felt the need to rest and fell forwards so that my head rested on his throbbing chest.

"You want to go back?" I whispered and panted. He opened his eyes to look at me.

"You mean go back to Camille and Mr. thinks-with-his-cock? Or something more or back to my job where I have a nasty suspicion that I couldn't possible get it up unlike you did just now!" I blushed.

"I meant going back to Camille and Austin but if you want to quit being a prostitute, then that's fine to!" He smiled whilst unwrapping and lowering his legs.

"I like sex too much to give up the day job!" He winked and I laughed. I reached for his hand to hold, but he shook his head apologetically.

"Camille knows nothing, well…apart from the gay thing, but if I walked out holding your hand then she'd ask how we met and I don't think I'm ready to tell her yet!" I nodded, although, it felt like a cannon ball had just left a giant hole where my heart used to be.

We walked back around in time to see Austin make an attempt to cop-a-feel of Camille's breast but it was enough. It happened so fast, but I leapt to intercept Austin catching his wrist and deflected it up. I then proceeded to twist his arm behind his back and kicked out his legs, so that he was dangling from the one arm I held. I knew it hurt, that was what my father had taught us to master…pain.

He whimpered and I let go. A satisfying thump followed as he crouched on the ground.

"What the fuck, Lightwood?" He asked grabbing his shoulder and turning to me.

"You were going to grab her!" I answered simply.

"Yeah, and?" I wanted to kick him for being so dumb.

"Clearly, she wasn't into you! I am so tired of you being a persistent, cocky, little bastard and decided to put you in your place!"

He glared at me from his position on the floor.

"If you wanted her so bad, you should have said so, instead of running off to show books to the gay one!" In that moment, I wish I had broken the arm I grabbed.

"The gay one happens to be my friend, asshole!" Camille yelled and kicked him in-between the legs. I winced and so did Magnus at the sound of connection. Austin limped off and Camille spun to face me.

"What was that? Are you like a ninja or something?" I furrowed my brows.

"What?" Magnus put a hand on my shoulder.

"Alec, you just moved unnaturally fast!" He whispered. I merely shrugged.

"You learn a lot at boy scouts! Now, Miss Camille, can I assist you in your hunt for the perfect comic book?" She giggled.

"First, you save me from the groper and now you help me search for a comic book. Where have you been all my life?" She was flirting and I played along. After all, if Magnus didn't want me, why couldn't _she_ have me?

"I've been standing right here in this aisle collecting dust!" She giggled again and started to ask me about comic books. For a blonde bimbo, she actually knew a surprising amount about comics. It was rather refreshing.

"Have you ever noticed that almost all Stan Lee's characters have names with the same first letter?" I pretended not to know.

"Really?"

"Yeah, think, Peter Parker, Bruce Banner, Hulk Hogan, Wonder Woman…"

"Not all though, you miss out all the sidekicks and the love interests. For instance, Gwen Stacey and Mary Jane, they don't have alliteration!"

"Nope, but Green Goblin does!" I smiled and so did she. Magnus sighed from behind us.

"Are you ready to go yet, Camille?" He asked impatiently. Camille waved him off, without taking her eyes off mine.

"Give me a moment longer Mags, I almost have the right ones!" Magnus blanched as though he had been slapped.

"Cammy?" He asked his voice softening and his eyes starting to resemble sad puppy ones. Camille sighed and handed me a stack of comics.

"I'll have these ones please!" She muttered, shoving the pile into my hands. I walked back up to the till to put in the numbers. I tried desperately to strain my ears and hear what Magnus and Camille appeared to be arguing about.

"Wow Magnus!" Camille hissed, "You could see I was in flirt mode there! What did we say about this before? Don't you remember the rule that _you_ made up?"

"I know Cammy. It's just that, he felt different!" Camille snorted.

"You like him Mags? I think from his chivalrous save of my boob to the way he wouldn't stop helping me, I think he's straight!" Magnus sighed.

"I know you think that but-" He got interrupted.

"Look Magnus, I don't care anymore. If he still wants me, I'll ask him out and that will be the end of it!"

"B-b-but…"

Camille's boots were clicking my way and I quickly typed the prices into the cash machine.

"That'll be sixteen-fifty, if you don't mind!" I exclaimed as chirpily as I could manage whist I tried to think of a way to politely turn her down. Whilst handing me the money, she leaned over the desk so that her boobs were on display. I fought the urge not to look at them. I mean, they weren't huge, but they were rather perky.

"So bookshop boy, can I interest you in an after work drink?" I grimaced a little.

"The name's Alec. I'm really sorry but I have work tonight!" LIE. "My manager called me and said that I needed to start my shift earlier than normal because of yesterday!" LIE.

"What happened yesterday?" She asked and I forgot that I wasn't making conversation with Magnus and that she would have no clue what happened.

"Oh sorry, I fell asleep on the job!" She laughed.

"Been there, done that!" I smiled.

"Can I buy you a drink any other time?" I looked at Magnus briefly before agreeing.

"Sure, we'll take it in turns!" She hummed in pleasure, but before she could turn around and leave, Magnus had hopped over the counter. He hesitated before slamming his lips into mine.

I lifted my hands in surprise at first, but then my body slowly remembered that 'This was Magnus'. My arms wrapped around him to bring him closer. I heard a gasp from Camille, but it didn't register. All that mattered in this moment was Magnus and Me. Me and Magnus.

I pulled away first out of decency to Camille. I looked at her and ran a hand through my hair.

"Umm, sorry about that!" I muttered, trying not to blush and failing miserably. She grinned.

"Don't be! It was fucking hot!" I grinned sheepishly and tightened my arms around Magnus, who had his head buried in my chest. He was acting like a small child in the way he was trying to hide. "You know, I have a friend who works in pornography, so if you ever need some extra cash, just give me a bell. With that kind of chemistry, boys' hands won't get off their dicks!" She laughed and I did to, although a little awkwardly.

"I'll leave Magnus with you!" She smiled and slid across a piece of paper with her number on it and winked.

Magnus lifted his head when the door dinged to signify the door opening and then closing.

"I'm sorry, I got a little jealous!" He looked so cute with his sad expression that I placed a very small, soft kiss on his lips to say that I understood. He smiled at me.

Austin creeped out from around the corner with an icepack pressed to his balls and whispered, "I know what you are and who you did! I'll tell Ethan and then you'll get fired!"

"I really don't think Ethan will mind…" I replied but Austin merely grinned, "Seeing as I told him three months ago that I was gay and he didn't fire me then!" Austin's smile drooped and with his coat slung over his shoulder he stormed out. I smiled shyly at Magnus when he was gone. "Sorry about that!"

 **Hello! If you're wondering why I am writing this instead of 'Life in a Big New City', then let me reassure you! I am still writing it! This fic was written purely because I have a lot of ideas and feel that they need to be used before they leap back out of my brain!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **P.S. I just want to give a shout out to my new beta Lady Histoire! She is freaking awesome!**

 **AMIxxx**


End file.
